


Отпущение

by taquin



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Group Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taquin/pseuds/taquin
Summary: Кому еще, как не Фуриосе, Джо мог поручить охрану своих драгоценных жен? Вот только работа, за которую некоторые отдали бы левую руку, саму Фуриосу совсем не радует.





	Отпущение

Джо хотел, чтобы его жен охранял кто-то надежный. Это не мог быть простой боец, нет: Несмертный хорошенько промыл им мозги, но постоянное присутствие рядом пяти женщин могло затуманить разум даже самым преданным из них. Своим приближенным императорам доверить такую задачу он также не мог: они были чересчур развращены привилегиями, которые сопутствовали высокому положению, и наверняка среди них были те, кто жаждал смены власти и не преминул бы воспользоваться любым шансом причинить вред великому вождю, прямо или косвенно.

Ответ неожиданно подкинул его старший наследник.

— Чего тут думать, па? — сказал Корпус Коллосус. — У тебя же есть женщина-боец, Фуриоса. Назначь ее.

— Фуриоса... — повторил задумчиво Джо, разгребая завалы своей памяти. За столько лет жизни у него накопился внушительный багаж, но это имя он, кажется, все еще помнил. Какое-то время назад о ней много говорили.

После напряженных раздумий вождь принял решение. Поскольку его сокровища не мог охранять какой-то вшивый боец, хоть и женщина, было решено сделать ее императором. 

*

Это все Фуриоса узнала от одного из приближенных Несмертного, который весьма язвительно ей об этом вкратце рассказал. 

Фуриоса сама испытывала смешанные чувства по поводу своего повышения и новой должности.

С одной стороны, практической, она теперь получала доступ ко многим ресурсам, доступным приближенным Несмертного. С другой, недовольные таким поворотом событий императоры наверняка уже поклялись друг другу, что сделают ее жизнь еще более невыносимой, чем она была. 

В пещерах с бойцами было проще. Там не было интриг, все управлялось простыми примитивными законами. Если ты мог за себя постоять, ты был одним из равных. Там были парни, пусть и немного, на которых она могла положиться. С ними она постоянно выбиралась за пределы Цитадели. Теперь же ей нужно было целыми днями сидеть взаперти в компании с женами Джо. 

Там.

Снова. 

Она давным-давно разучилась испытывать радость, а уж в тот момент, когда Несмертный объявил ей о своем решении, ее обуревали чувства совершенно противоположного спектра. Она держала себя в руках, как могла, но подозревала, что все эмоции читались в глазах. Несмертный держал ее взгляд, и ей показалось, что под своей чудовищной маской он ухмыляется.

В старике проснулась злая ирония? Это такая изобретательная месть? Почему сейчас, после стольких лет?

Потом, когда первая волна спала, Фуриоса поняла, с чем было связано его решение доверить ей такую задачу. Но лучше от этого не становилось.

Она смутно помнила обстановку внутри Купола, но когда снова впервые за долгое время переступила его порог, то старые образы вновь всплыли в сознании. Фуриоса была готова немедленно развернуться и бежать в пещеры.

Она стиснула зубы и шагнула вперед, но не смогла заставить себя выговорить ни слова. Только сдержанно кивнула на приветствие мисс Гидди. Она помнила старую женщину.

Обстановка в сокровищнице была напряженной. Девушкам не нравилось общество новой тюремщицы. Тюремщица отвечала взаимностью. 

Фуриоса очень долго старалась стереть из своего сердца все, что было связано с этим местом. Помнить, но не чувствовать. И обнаружила, что в пещерах и во время рейдов это было несложно. А с течением лет она будто бы вообще потеряла чувствительность к тому, что с ней происходило.

Она столько лет жила по их правилам, что уже и не помнила, каково это — жить иначе. В самые ужасные минуты Зеленые земли казались ей наваждением, красочным бредом, который она придумала, чтобы оправдать все лишения, выпавшие на ее долю. Она уже считала дни, а не годы; забывала, сколько дней в одном месяце; машинально сплетала пальцы в священном знаке вместе со всеми.

Когда эти молодые девчонки, эти жены Несмертного, с вызовом говорили ей, что она такая же, как их пленители, Фуриоса молчала. Потому что в какой-то мере они были правы. Она стала такой же, как бойцы. Потому что иначе в мире этого бога было не выжить. 

В самые первые дни в пещерах она думала, что сможет пойти против всех, сможет победить твердостью и настойчивостью, выжить, но сохранить всю себя. И сама не заметила, как стала одной из шестеренок в механизме, движущем эту гигантскую машину, которая подминала всех под себя. Это чудовище было слишком велико, чтобы идти против него в одиночку, и ему было плевать на Фуриосу и ее маленький бунт, который того и гляди мог стоить ей жизни. Было проще и безопаснее сидеть у него на изъеденной язвами спине, чем спасаться от тяжелых когтистых лап.

Только воспоминание о матери, от которого всегда было больно, сколько бы времени ни прошло, помогало не потеряться в этом мире огня и смерти. Только оно напоминало о том, что так не должно быть, о том, что где-то есть другая жизнь. Где-то очень далеко, когда-то очень давно.

Со временем, чем больше Фуриоса видела, что творилось вокруг Цитадели и дальше в Пустоши, тем сложнее было преодолеть мысль о том, что весь мир был сосредоточен на этих трех скалах.

А еще она видела женщин из отребья, которые каждый день приходили к подъемнику и умоляли взять их наверх. Одни обещали ублажать спасителей любыми способами, другие обещали детей, третьи... Однажды Фуриоса наблюдала картину, как одна из них бросила своего новорожденного, только чтобы получить шанс войти в Цитадель.

Матери, которых отвергли, предлагали своих юных дочерей, отцы, которым нечего было предложить, — маленьких сыновей. Сначала это было отвратительно, потом стало обыденным. И постепенно Фуриоса начала думать, что жизнь для многих тут могла быть благом. В Цитадели были свои извращенные законы, но тут можно было получить воду, еду и место для ночлега, где тебя не убьют во сне из-за гнилой картошки. Это уже было больше в сравнении с тем, что могла пообещать песчаная пустыня вокруг. 

Наверное, все они были достойны мира, в котором жили. Наверное, и эти девчонки, слишком молодые, слишком неопытные, чтобы в полной мере прочувствовать действительность, — наверное, и они были достойны своего маленького мира под стеклянным колпаком.

Фуриоса даже думала, что, сложись все иначе тогда, много лет, несколько тысяч дней назад, она бы была на их месте. Она бы приспособилась. Она была бы такой же, как они: чистые, гладкие, всегда в белых одеждах, весь день только и занимающиеся книгами и пением. Не надо было бы искать укромные углы, чтобы спокойно обмыться и просто отдохнуть. Не надо думать о том, что любой твой выезд может пойти не так и тебе оторвет конечность или переломит хребет. 

Конечно, Фуриоса не хотела быть инкубатором для Несмертного, но в итоге все равно стала вещью — не инкубатором, так боевым молотом. Джо не нужны были люди в его царстве, ему нужны были инструменты. И смотря на себя и на свое покалеченное тело, Фуриоса не была уверена, что же из этого на самом деле было легче.

Жены не знали, о чем страдают. Они хотели свободы, но были ли они к ней готовы? За пределами Купола существование приносило только боль. Не легче ли было успокоиться, смириться и пользоваться теми благами, которые были доступны? Всего-то надо было раз в месяц перетерпеть пару часов. Фуриоса не могла отделаться от мысли, что по сравнению с тем, что приходилось претерпевать ей все эти годы, это все было щенячьими играми. 

Поэтому когда она нашла Ангарад ночью перед зеркалом с проволокой в трясущихся окровавленных руках, она не сдержалась. Когда она сорвалась на ней, а потом и на всех остальных, отчасти она имела в виду все то, что высказала вслух. Они не знали, чего хотели. Как они могли забыть о том, что творилось там снаружи? Свобода? Если уж она там и была, то это была свобода влачить жалкое существование. Свобода умереть.

Но она не была до конца уверена, кому именно были адресованы ее слова — женам Несмертного или ей самой.

 

— Я боюсь за них, Фуриоса, — сказала ей мисс Гидди одним вечером. — Ты можешь этого не видеть, но они очень похожи на тебя.

— В чем же? — безучастно поинтересовалась Фуриоса. — Они не видели и половины того, что видела я. Сидят в стеклянной клетке и упиваются фантазиями о Старом мире.

— У них нет твоего опыта, — согласилась старая женщина, — но у них сильные умы, которые не должны быть заперты в клетке. 

— Не нужно много ума, чтобы прочитать и заучить факты о вещах, которых больше не существует, — ответила та.

— Верно. Поэтому для начала я научила их думать. Они не просто читают и запоминают, они вглядываются в суть вещей.

Император промолчала.

— У меня не было возможности тебя обучать, ты очень рано нас покинула. Я не берусь судить, во благо это или во вред. То, что тогда случилось, было чудовищно. Но наверняка ты и сама понимаешь, в чем заключается твоя сила. Для этого не нужно быть философом.

— В чем же?

— Я не думаю, что ты бы выжила там, если бы не верила, что где-то есть другая жизнь. Что можно стремиться к лучшему, чем то, что ты знаешь тут.

— Ты говоришь про надежду, что когда-то я смогу вернуться домой, — тихо сказала Фуриоса. — Может быть, она и помогла мне выжить. Но после стольких лет я уже не знаю, стоило ли это того. Есть ли мне куда вернуться, могу ли я — такая — вернуться. 

— Надеяться — значит уметь ждать, — заметила мисс Гидди. — Иметь ту необходимую толику терпения и веры, которая позволит нам превозмочь тягостное настоящее, чтобы устремить энергию к лучшему будущему.

— Хорошо сказано, мисс Гидди, но надежда тоже не вечна. Я слишком долго пыталась.

— Надежда не может жить постоянным ожиданием, — согласилась наставница. — Это Гусман.

— Что?

— Гусман — автор этих слов. Ты их почти процитировала.

— Один из твоих древних умов, — поморщилась Фуриоса. — Он знал, о чем говорил.

— Да, — мисс Гидди улыбнулась. — А еще он был женщиной.

Фуриоса хмыкнула. Они помолчали. Купол был погружен в ночную тишину.

— Мои девочки молоды, Фуриоса, — вздохнула наконец мисс Гидди. — Они относятся к жизни не так, как ты или я. И они много читали. О том, как было когда-то. О том, как должно быть. Они впитали мысли древних философов и старые идеи свободных людей.

— Эти идеи могут стоить им жизни.

— А разве идеи не ценнее жизни? Ты достаточно прожила бок о бок с бойцами, чтобы понимать это, не так ли? Вы там умираете за идею.

— Вальхалла, — догадалась Фуриоса. Старушка кивнула.

— Джо — старый воин. Он не понаслышке знает, что на поле боя поражение светит тем, кто ни во что не верит. Он построил свой мир войны на жестокой сказке о лучшем мире, в который попадают только те, кто верит в его величие и готов убивать во имя него.

— Уж лучше так, чем как отребье внизу.

— Этим людям, — с нажимом на последнее слово произнесла наставница, — не посчастливилось. Они не получили иного шанса в новом мире, который стал таким именно из-за Джо и ему подобных. Именно из-за них и их идей наше деградировавшее общество стоит посреди развалин. Но самое страшное то, что когда-то мы сами разрешили им все развалить.

Фуриоса не знала, что сказать. Она так и стояла перед наставницей, не в силах переварить все услышанное немедленно и решить, что она об этом думала.

— Я просто говорю о том, что идеи способны подвигнуть человека на многое, — устало пояснила старая женщина и направилась в маленькую спальню. — Я чувствую, что время Джо подходит к концу. Вместе с ним уйдут и его идеи. Я могу не увидеть, что придет им на смену, но я бы хотела, чтобы новые идеи сделали этот мир хотя бы чуточку лучше. И ради них не приходилось бы умирать.

 

Фуриоса опасалась, что Ангарад может снова попытаться навредить себе. Но шли месяцы, ребенок внутри нее рос. Девушка осунулась, выглядела измученной, но однажды в ее лице что-то переменилось.

— Я оставлю ребенка, — сказала она тихо, сидя на стуле рядом с Фуриосой, стоявшей в проеме туннеля к выходу из Купола. — Но не ради старого ублюдка. Я не позволю сделать из моего малыша безмозглого тирана. Я не буду частью этой кровавой империи. Где-то должно быть лучшее место...

Фуриоса молчала. Слова мисс Гидди эхом звучали у нее в ушах.

А потом Ангарад снова начала петь со своими сестрами. 

Фуриоса любила их слушать. Когда они играли музыку и сливались чистыми голосами, она чувствовала что-то, что не испытывала уже давно. Она не могла подобрать название этому чувству, но от него у нее сжималось горло. Ей было плохо и хорошо одновременно. Иногда она закрывала глаза.

Она знала, что девушки разговаривают о ней. О том, что когда-то она тоже была одной из них. Фуриоса не знала, рассказывала ли эту историю мисс Гидди, но не стала спрашивать. Это не имело значения.

Однажды к ней подошла Способная. То, что она сказала, повергло императора в шок.

— Я завидовала тебе, — призналась рыжая девушка. — Я просто хочу быть такой же. Сильной и независимой, как ты.

— Нет, — сказала Фуриоса после паузы, и Способная подняла на нее глаза. — Не надо этого хотеть. Ты должна быть лучше. Вы все должны быть лучше.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы были тем, кем являюсь я, — вполголоса сказала она, когда Способная развернулась, чтобы вернуться к остальным.

Обстановка в Куполе стала светлей. Жены снова начали разговаривать с Фуриосой, а она сама перестала постоянно испытывать всепоглощающую подавленность, находясь в этом месте. Она научилась прислушиваться не только к себе, но и к девушкам, и постепенно начала видеть в них то, о чем говорила старая наставница.

*

— Фуриоса, ты не хочешь искупаться? — спросила Ангарад.

Застигнутая врасплох этим вопросом, Фуриоса удивленно посмотрела на девушек, нежащихся в бассейне в лучах дневного солнца, которое пробивалось сквозь зелень вокруг Купола. Один из редких моментов спокойствия и гармонии здесь. 

— Иди к нам, — пригласила Способная, и они немного подвинулись, освобождая ей место.

Фуриоса задумалась, но не смогла найти причин отказать. К тому же, в этом предложении было что-то особенное. Как будто совместное купание было каким-то ритуалом единения.

Никто никогда не заходил к ним в это время. Они были в безопасности. Мисс Гидди умиротворенно дремала в спальне. 

Фуриоса поднялась со стула и подошла к бассейну. Ручной протез с мягким звоном опустился на землю. За ним последовала и одежда.

Когда она раздевалась, она не испытывала стыда или стеснения. Тело никогда ее не подводило, оно было сильным, жестким. Таким, каким и должно быть тело воина. Фуриоса привыкла относиться к нему практически. Однако рядом с женами Джо она не могла не сравнивать себя с ними. Девушки и воительница были такими разными, но в итоге не все ли они хотели одного и того же?

Ей необязательно было смотреть, чтобы знать, что они зачарованно наблюдают за ее движениями. Их глаза невольно исследуют ее тело: все ее шрамы — на ногах, на руках, самый большой — на животе; ее обрубок руки. Отчасти Фуриоса ими гордилась: эти шрамы были свидетельством того, что она выжила. Они воспевали ее выносливость, целеустремленность и волю к жизни. Ее ярость. Чем еще ей было гордиться. Она не спешила, дала женам время, чтобы они ее осмотрели, и медленно опустилась в воду.

Тело окутало тепло нагретого на солнце бассейна. Фуриоса задохнулась от мысли о том, что нигде во всем мире, кроме укромных уголков Цитадели для избранных, возможно, больше нет чистой воды, которую можно было осквернить грязным телом вместо того, чтобы ревностно хранить и пить по капле. Наверняка что-то подобное было в ее детстве. Но она почему-то не могла вспомнить — даже сидя в этом маленьком рукотворном озере под стеклами купола, сквозь который пробивались солнечные лучи и можно было увидеть зеленые растения снаружи — цвет сюрреалистичный на общем пейзаже. Должна была, но не могла.

Это вызывало в ней злость. На себя и на тех, кто был виновен в том, что она не могла даже в полной мере распоряжаться своими воспоминаниями. Самое дорогое — лицо матери — за столько лет уже начало расплываться, сохранились лишь общие очертания. Все невзгоды, лишения и травмы, которые она пережила с тех пор, как покинула родной дом, отдалили ее от того давнего времени, где все еще оставались хорошие воспоминания, и с каждым днем становилось все сложней откапывать их из-под ржавеющего остова жизни, частью которой Фуриоса являлась теперь.

Только когда чья-то несмелая рука коснулась ее щеки, она вернулась в действительность и почувствовала щекой влагу — то ли от чужой мокрой руки, то ли от внезапной соли, каплей сорвавшейся с ресниц. Фуриоса досадливо оттолкнула маленькую руку и вытерла влагу своей ладонью. Это была Чидо, кто потянулась к ней, и теперь она смотрела на нее, удивленно и немного обиженно.

— Я не привыкла, — неуклюже пробормотала воительница извиняющимся тоном. Чидо оглянулась на подруг. Ангарад и Способная придвинулись ближе.

— Ты можешь купаться, сколько захочешь, — сказала рыжеволосая девушка и улыбнулась. У нее была очень теплая улыбка, которая отражалась в ее глазах. 

Фуриоса кивнула в знак благодарности. Как и все остальные жильцы Цитадели, она плохо умела выражать ее словами, но жены, казалось, поняли. Она всколыхнула прозрачную воду рукой, наслаждаясь ощущениями.

— Расскажешь про шрамы? — вдруг спросила Тост.

— Прекрати, — шикнула на нее Ангарад.

Фуриоса пристально посмотрела на смуглую девушку с короткими волосами. У той в глазах был неподдельный интерес и что-то еще, что она не могла уловить. Возможно, вызов.

— Может, в другой раз, — сказала она, и Тост состроила разочарованную гримасу. Фуриосе не хотелось вспоминать эти истории сейчас, когда ей впервые за много дней было... не хорошо — что это слово вообще значило теперь? — но спокойно. Она могла бы сказать, что уже и не помнит, где получила все эти отметины, но это было бы неправдой: помнила все до единой, словно это случилось вчера. Чтобы перевести разговор на другую тему, она сказала:

— Вы, наверное, уже привыкли, что у вас тут полно воды. 

Вышло нехорошо, похоже на обвинение. Опять. Жизнь в Цитадели не учила общаться с людьми, она учила быть наготове и давать отпор.

— А ты? — подала голос Чидо. — У тебя есть вода? 

— Чтобы напиться, — кивнула воительница. — Обмыться раз в несколько дней.

— Но ты же император. У императоров есть все.

— Мисс Гидди говорит, — резко сказала Даг, — что в Цитадели есть резервуар с чистой водой, где они могут купаться сколько душе угодно и когда угодно.

— Есть. Но я туда не хожу. Я беру воду и обтираюсь у себя.

— Почему? — опять наивно спросила Чидо, но вместо Фуриосы ответила Тост:

— А ты угадай. Потому что эти скоты не умеют держать в штанах свое хозяйство, поганые свиньи.

Чидо немного зарделась, и Фуриоса отвлеченно подумала о том, что она была все еще невинна. Милая славная девочка, совершенно не готовая к окружающему миру.

— Какой тогда смысл быть императором, — фыркнула Даг, — если не можешь пользоваться привилегиями?

— Выживание, — просто ответила Фуриоса. Как будто у нее был иной выход. Как будто она могла вот так отвергнуть повышение Несмертного и вернуться в общие казармы, где удобств не было совсем, но там было привычно.

Она сидела в воде с согнутыми в коленях ногами, но теперь позволила себе немного их вытянуть, стараясь не касаться ног девушек, уже почти окруживших ее. Ангарад подалась вперед и дотронулась до ее плеча.

— Ты ведь выезжаешь туда, наружу? — и после утвердительного ответа она продолжила. — Расскажи, что там?

Фуриоса непонимающе уставилась на нее.

— Вы же сами видите сквозь окна, что там. Пустошь видна через купол.

— И все? Кроме песка нигде ничего нет? Там, дальше, куда не видно.

— Скалы. Говорят, далеко на востоке есть... Великая равнина. Где-то на севере пролегает большой каньон. Но все такое же безжизненное и выжженное солнцем, как и пески вокруг Цитадели.

— Что такое «каньон»?

— Чидо, ты невнимательно слушала мисс Гидди. Каньон — это глубокое ущелье, где давным-давно была вода, еще до Старого Мира.

— Мне сложно запомнить, когда я ни разу не видела его.

— Это шрам, — сказала Фуриоса. — Глубокий шрам на лице земли. Весь мир теперь исполосован шрамами.

— Расскажи, — опять попросила Тост, — как живется в пещерах? Ты же там одна женщина?

— В пещерах тесно. Пахнет потом, машинным маслом. Болезнью.

— А бойцы? Они к тебе лезут?

— Нет. Машины они больше любят, чем что-либо еще. Все остальное мне удавалось пресечь. Сложно объяснить, но это не самое страшное.

— Как ты туда попала?

Фуриоса внимательно посмотрела на Тост. Пытливый взгляд, тот вызов, который она заметила в ее глазах раньше.

— Ты хочешь туда? Думаешь, что в пещерах лучше? — спросила она.

— Уж лучше, чем здесь, — фыркнула девушка. — Ты хотя бы распоряжаешься своим телом.

Фуриоса невесело засмеялась и подняла культю.

— Да уж, хорошенько я им распорядилась.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что жалеешь о том, что сбежала в пещеры? — неверяще произнесла Даг.

— Я не сбегала, — Фуриоса не ответила на вопрос прямо. Она не хотела думать об этом. — Меня вышвырнули, как отбракованный материал. Мне просто удалось остаться среди бойцов.

— Почему? Что случилось? — не отставала Тост.

Фуриоса поморщилась. Зря она стала отвечать на эти вопросы. Она встала, чтобы выйти из воды, но ее остановила Ангарад на полпути и потянула вниз.

— Фуриоса, подожди, останься. Посиди с нами еще.

Помедлив, император опустилась обратно.

— С тобой тогда что-то случилось, — продолжила Ангарад. — Ты не хочешь об этом вспоминать, я понимаю. Я бы хотела однажды вырваться отсюда и тоже забыть все, что здесь было.

— Ты не сможешь, — сказала Фуриоса, — не сможешь забыть.

— Возможно, — кивнула та. — Но я хочу вырваться. 

— Мы все хотим, — поддержала ее Способная.

— Выбраться, хорошо. Куда? Куда вы собираетесь выбираться?

— Куда угодно! — горячо воскликнула Тост.

— Вы что, думаете, я не пыталась сбежать отсюда? — Фуриоса обвела вокруг быстрым жестом. — Но нигде, куда мне удавалось добраться, нет ничего, корме песка, камней и безумцев. Калеки, умирающие от опухолей и готовые отрезать последнюю ногу за флягу мутной воды. Выжившие из ума падальщики, которые выживают за счет неосторожных путников. Банды мародеров. Какая разница. Здесь хотя бы есть вода и место, где можно заснуть не думая о том, что тебя ограбят, убьют или съедят. 

— Я не верю, что все так плохо! — вспылила Даг. — Мисс Гидди говорит, что надежда живет даже возле могил!

— Да? Ну так какой толк от надежды мертвецу, лежащему в этой могиле?! 

Они замолчали, и в звенящей тишине Фуриоса поняла, что последние реплики они уже практически выкрикнули. Она медленно выдохнула.

— Поймите, — уже тише сказала она, — надежда — это постоянная боль, к которой нельзя привыкнуть. И каждый раз, когда она снова рушится, больно, как в первый.

— Мы живем в клетке, — сказала Способная. — Он распоряжается нами и нашими телами, как вещами, и мы не можем ничего сделать. Беспомощность — это тоже больно. И самое отвратительное — к этой боли можно привыкнуть.

— В чем тогда смысл жизни, если она тебе не принадлежит и ты не можешь ею распорядиться? — спросила Ангарад. — Ящерицы, ползающие в песках снаружи и попадающие под колеса машин, и то обладают большей свободой, чем мы. Я бы с радостью поменялась с ними местами.

— Здесь мы не можем ничего, — Тост напряженно смотрела на Фуриосу. — Но мы хотим бороться за свою свободу, понимаешь? Хотя бы один шанс, любая возможность, хотя бы маленькая надежда.

Фуриоса слушала их и понимала, что все это уже было ей знакомо до последнего слова. Когда-то давным-давно... Но ей тогда никто не помог. Она выжила вопреки всему, приспособилась. Она была сильной, научилась такой быть. И с тех пор выживала, как могла. Предпринимала попытки выбраться, конечно; сначала чаще, потом — все реже. Спустя столько дней тщетных попыток Фуриоса была практически в отчаянии. Это отчаяние давно пропитало ее существование и стало рутиной. Она к нему привыкла. Смирилась. Почти перестала бороться.

Она посмотрела на Ангарад, и взгляд ее упал на покрытую шрамами сторону лица девушки. Она невольно вспомнила ее осунувшееся лицо, полное страдания и глухой боли после того, как они узнали о ребенке. И то, как застала ее той ночью. Тогда она была очень близка к безнадеге, и Фуриоса подумала, что могло бы случиться, если бы Ангарад сделала еще один шаг. И что было бы тогда с остальными женами.

Они называли друг друга сестрами, как бойцы друг друга — братьями. Но бойцов были тысячи, и жизнь каждого сама по себе ничего не значила. Девушек было пять, и утрата хотя бы одной жизни могла изменить все. 

Фуриоса не хотела давать им ложные надежды. Но она смутно чувствовала, что возможно, не только она могла бы помочь им — найти способ выбраться из этой западни — но и они могли бы помочь ей. Получить искупление? Выполнить долг перед собой? Если она спасет их, сможет ли наконец простить себя? Сможет ли хоть на малую долю исправить все то, что было уничтожено, потеряно? Может ли быть, что в следующий раз все получится? Может быть...

Надежда снова приносила боль, которую не унять.

— На востоке есть место, — наконец прошептала она. Женщины замерли, но никто ее не перебил. — Зеленые земли, Земли тысячи матерей. Меня когда-то привезли оттуда, и я пытаюсь найти способ туда вернуться вот уже тысячи дней.

— Это далеко? — спросила Тост.

— Больше тысячи километров отсюда. По меньшей мере, сутки в пути.

— Зеленые земли? — переспросила Даг. — Там действительно все зеленое, и есть жизнь?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответила Фуриоса. — Прошло слишком много времени. Я даже не знаю, оставили ли там кого-то в живых. И я боюсь думать об этом.

— Но надежда есть, — осторожно сказала Способная.

— Есть, — с тяжелым вздохом ответила воительница. — Иначе меня бы уже не было в живых.

— Ты отвезешь нас туда? — попросила Ангарад, и Фуриоса почти испуганно посмотрела на нее.

— Это опасно. До сих пор мне не удавалось этого сделать. Чтобы просто выехать на дорогу к Зеленым землям, надо пройти через территорию стервятников и горных байкеров. Надо запастись бензаком, и это все не считая вероятной погони, от которой надо уйти.

— Мы готовы рискнуть.

— Кроме того, вас еще нужно отсюда вывести незаметно. Не привлекая внимания, покинуть Цитадель невозможно, тем более на колесах. Придется подгадывать. Так много возможностей для провала и лишь один шанс на сотню выйти из этого живыми, и я даже представить не могу как. Слишком опасно.

— Фуриоса, мы готовы, — повторила Ангарад. — Ты возьмешь нас с собой?

Она долго смотрела в ее глаза, но не увидела там ничего, кроме решимости. За исключением Чидо, которая была просто напугана, глаза других девушек светились тем же огнем. 

— Вы хорошо подумали? Это того стоит? — спросила Фуриоса.

— Конечно, стоит, — заверила ее Даг. Способная энергично закивала. Лицо Ангарад просто светилось.

И тогда Фуриоса сдалась.

— Но не рассчитывайте, что это произойдёт скоро. Нужна осмотрительность. И я бы на вашем месте не тешила себя надеждами раньше времени. Поверьте моему опыту, вам не нужна эта боль, — она запнулась. — Я не хочу причинять вам эту боль.

— Ты и не причинишь, — улыбнулась Способная и накрыла ладонь Фуриосы своей. Потом она подалась вперед и легко коснулась ее губ своими губами.

Фуриоса в шоке уставилась на девушку. Рыжая девушка слегка зарумянилась, но придвинулась плотнее и погладила ее по щеке.

Как по команде, остальные тоже подвинулись ближе. Фуриоса почувствовала касания нежных рук на плечах, волосах, лице. Рука Способной все еще касалась ее руки, и Фуриоса невольно сжала пальцы девушки, когда вдруг почувствовала, как чья-то рука скользит вверх по ее ногам, внутренней стороне бедра и останавливается в ее промежности. Тост пристально смотрела императору в глаза, пока ее ловкие пальцы искали путь к чувствительной плоти, а затем начали плавные ритмичные движения, пытаясь пробудить забытое наслаждение.

И опять Фуриоса не чувствовала стыда, отвращения или стеснения; но она также не чувствовала и возбуждения. Только защемило где-то в груди от чувства всепоглощающей грусти и странной извращенной благодарности. Впервые за много дней она чувствовала нежные прикосновения мягких ладоней на своей коже — рук, которые не хотели причинить боль, утвердить превосходство или выполнить грубый жест воинской солидарности, подобие уважения. Это были руки, которые хотели доставить удовольствие, напомнить о благе физической близости с другим человеком, просто сделать приятно, возможно, почувствовать единение с другим живым существом. Это были человеческие прикосновения, и от этого почему-то тоже было больно.

Фуриоса поймала руку Тост своей, останавливая.

— Не надо, — тихо сказала она. — Не это.

И внезапно она поняла, что не в состоянии контролировать влагу, сочащуюся у нее из глаз. Когда Ангарад осторожно дотронулась до ее жестких волос и провела по ним, Фуриоса осознала, что скучала по таким простым прикосновениям, которые едва помнила из детства. По тем, которые могли разделить между собой сестры, родители и дети, друзья. Теплые, простые, объединяющие. Под которыми можно расслабиться, не ожидая удара в спину.

Она сама не заметила, как положила голову на бедро Ангарад, и та продолжала гладить ее жесткие короткие волосы. Остальные девушки будто по инерции тоже стянулись к ним. Чидо сама уткнулась Фуриосе в бок, и та инстинктивно приобняла ее — сейчас она казалась маленькой девочкой. Способная тоже опустила голову на другое колено Ангарад и медленно расчесывала пятерней свои потрясающие волосы. Тост умостилась у нее на бедре, задумчиво выводя на коже узоры пальцем, смоченным в воде.

Они так пролежали какое-то время. Когда в маленькой спальне начала возиться мисс Гидди — очевидно, тихий час подходил к концу, — Фуриоса открыла глаза. Потихоньку женщины отпустили друг друга. 

Даг, все это время сидевшая поодаль, взяла Фуриосу за руку и потянула на середину бассейна, где глубина была больше. Император последовала за ней. Они опустились на колени, и девушка мягким движением заставила ее откинуться назад и погрузить голову в воду. Когда Даг смыла с ее лба черный мазут, вода вокруг них на минуту почернела, затем жирное расползшееся пятно медленно утекло по стоку. Все это происходило в торжественном молчании. 

А потом девушки начали тихо петь. И хор их голосов, стройный и прекрасный, наполнял Купол. Он взмывал вверх к чистому голубому небу, видневшемуся сквозь стекло. И казалось, что ничто не разделяет женщин с этой бескрайней синевой.

Мисс Гидди лежала в своей кровати, не смея нарушить идиллию момента, и улыбалась. Наставница давно уже не спала.


End file.
